Sombras en la Niebla
by EnterradoR
Summary: La niebla puede ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que piensas... [Esta historia es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"] [Actualización: ¡Obtuvo el primer lugar del concurso! Muchas gracias :D]


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Espero, estimados lectores, que les guste esta ofrenda de Halloween ;D ¡Disfuten!

* * *

 _ **Sombras en la Niebla...**_

* * *

¡Vacaciones! Amadas vacaciones, ¿podía existir algo mejor? Atrás habían quedado los interminables apuntes de estudio, las horas de desvelo, las malditas tareas, las tortuosas pruebas y también los profesores desagradables, que por suerte no eran mayoría, pero aún así hacían notar su presencia.

Sí, por fin habían terminado el año universitario y a partir de ahora dispondrían de dos meses de total asueto y diversión. Videl y Gohan se lo tenían más que merecido después de tanto esfuerzo implicado en aprobar sus respectivas asignaturas.

Ambos viajaban en un automóvil marca BMW, a velocidad moderada, por una carretera solitaria que nunca habían transitado antes. Iban con todo el ánimo de acampar y fundirse con la sagrada naturaleza en un sitio de lo más idílico. ¿El lugar elegido? El bosque de Iruam, bellísimo paraje del cual los turistas hablaban genuinas maravillas; por lo mismo los dos jóvenes comían ansias por llegar pronto a destino. Sin embargo, el trayecto se había hecho mucho más largo de lo que tenían presupuestado en un primer momento. Y según avisaba el mapa de papel que Videl desplegaba frente a ella, faltaba mucho para arribar todavía.

Entre tantos temas de conversación con los cuales distraerse y amenizar el camino, saltó a la palestra el de libros imperdibles de leer y fue ahí que Gohan se acordó de un detalle que no podía dejar pasar:

—¿Sabes que le presté un libro a Iresa hace un año y todavía no me lo devuelve?

Videl dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero Gohan, deberías saber que libro que se presta no se devuelve —se rió muy divertida —¿No sabes que es de mala educación devolver un libro?

Él le echó una mirada incrédula antes de responder, sorprendido de aquellas palabras. Enseguida volvió a fijar su vista en el camino y preguntó lo siguiente:

—¿En serio?

Ella sonrió; con él siempre lo hacía.

—Siendo sincera en realidad es una mala costumbre, pero así sucede. Por eso no hay que prestarle libros a nadie a menos que sea un amigo de miles de años — le dio el más sabio de los consejos.

—Ya veo —entendió rápidamente —; gracias por el dato, prometo tenerlo en cuenta de ahora en adelante —se rió de buena gana. Y ella también lo hizo.

Siguieron conversando muy divertidos sobre variadas cosas y asuntos: sus próximos planes de matrimonio, el sacrificio de titularse después de tantos años, el asunto de buscar trabajo, las últimas locuras de sus compañeros y un largo etcétera.

Tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que paulatinamente una niebla comenzó a extender sus insondables tentáculos por la carretera, inundándola en penumbra. La visibilidad, incluso con las luces altas, se volvió prácticamente nula. Al tomar noción de lo peligroso que era manejar en tales condiciones, Gohan comenzó a reducir progresivamente su velocidad. Ver apenas unos cuantos metros por delante era demasiado peligroso como para ser ignorado.

—Los informes del tiempo no dijeron nada de que caería niebla —comentó él mientras liberaba todavía más su pie del acelerador.

—Por eso nunca les creo a los que informan el clima —concordó su acompañante y futura esposa, algo molesta con los susodichos —. Quizás deberíamos aparcar a un lado del camino, es peligroso manejar en estas condiciones, ¿no crees, Gohan?

—Coincido contigo — sí o sí tomaría su sugerencia. Más valía ser precavido que lamentar un accidente.

Apenas dicho esto, sólo un par de segundos después, dos luces de un vehículo hicieron contacto visual con Gohan y Videl a través del parabrisas. Todo hubiera sido normal si tales luces hubieran aparecido en el carril contrario, como debió haber sido...

Pero la luminosidad de los focos estaba justo en frente, haciéndose cada vez más y más intensa hasta el punto de volverse cegadora a una velocidad vertiginosa.

¡La maldita luz se dirigía directamente contra ellos!

—¡No! —exclamó Gohan a todo volumen.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Videl desesperada ante la inminente colisión.

Él gira el volante con la misma desesperación con que ella fuerza sus cuerdas vocales al máximo volumen posible. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo desesperado de Gohan, es demasiado tarde para evitar el impacto. El choque es completamente inexorable.

Ambos automóviles se estrellan de manera tan horrible, que el capó se deshace en un par de segundos como si estuviera hecho de papel o un material similar.

Sangre se estampa, ¡se eyecta en el parabrisas de ellos!, pero no hay tiempo siquiera de pensar a quien pertenece.

La colisión hace que el automóvil desconocido se suba al BMW, como un animal ascendiendo una colina, y sigue su camino hasta terminar volcándose a un lado de la carretera. Entretanto, el vehículo de Videl y Gohan sigue su fatal trayecto y da vueltas por la carretera en una vorágine terrible de movimientos romboides. Gira y gira como una ruleta, y, tal como si fuera una versión maquiavélica de la misma, permanecer con vida o morir sólo sería cuestión de mero azar.

La horrible ruleta del destino estaba girando en ese mismo momento con toda su malevolencia.

El mundo da vueltas como un maldito carrusel; el parabrisas se triza y sólo un milagro es lo que impide que los vidrios estallen en sus caras para terminar perforando la piel. Todo se fractura, al igual que los ocupantes en el interior parecen hacerlo. La hórrida imagen de la deleznable muerte se hizo presente en el lugar, ansiando víctimas que llevar al otro mundo. Víctimas jóvenes que no tendrían por qué ir hacia allá todavía. Pero la muerte es caprichosa y no siempre tiene la paciencia de esperar...

Giran y giran sin parar; el techo a veces en el pavimento, a veces en su posición normal. El vortéx de terrible conmoción y dolor no se detiene ni tiene intención de hacerlo. Ruedan tanto que parece que semejante acción jamás terminará. Nunca estuvieron tan cerca de la muerte como ahora. Nunca.

Después de un tiempo indescifrable, un joven cedro a un costado de la carretera detuvo las feroces volteretas . La carrocería delantera prácticamente ya no existía; el motor, por ende, fue hecho añicos. Todo se había transformado en un conjunto de metales desechos. El BMW sólo era un horrible retorcijón de fierros de lo que alguna vez fue.

El _airbag_ , supuestamente diseñado para desplegarse en accidentes para salvar la vida de los ocupantes, ni siquiera fue capaz de funcionar. El golpe fue tan potente que incluso la tecnología de última generación no pudo oponerse a él.

Finalmente, la macabra acción del cruel destino bajó su siniestro y hórrido telón.

* * *

El hedor a gasolina y sangre contaminaba el aire, propagándose con virulenta malicia. ¿Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde el accidente? Nadie podría saberlo con certeza.

El cuerpo de Gohan, tratando de salir del abismo de la inconsciencia, pudo sentir en sus mejillas algo húmedo y pegajoso. Insistente, aunque no molesto. Fue esa sensación, que no se detenía bajo ningún motivo, lo que terminó trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real. Lógicamente confundido, sin comprender todavía los alcances de lo que había sucedido, abrió sus ojos con dificultad y vio como un perro de aspecto jovial no dudaba en lamerlo con afecto.

Si la ocasión no hubiera sido tan trágica habría sentido ternura y alegría, pero algo mucho más fuerte acudió para golpear su mente como un cruento látigo de acero.

—¡Videl! —grita con horror al atisbar el destino que pudo haber sufrido su mujer.

Las fauces del miedo lo muerden sin piedad, desatando una angustia capaz de corroer su alma como lava líquida lo haría con un bosque. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo. Por primera vez comprendió el significado del terror y sus verdaderas implicancias. La horripilante idea de perder al ser amado encoge su corazón al tamaño de una arveja.

—¡Videl! —grita otra vez su nombre llamándola totalmente desesperado, abriendo el cofre de adrenalina como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo. Su piel exuda pavor por cada uno de los poros que la conforman.

Ella no podía estar muerta, ¡no podía estarlo! Si tal desenlace había ocurrido, entonces él también debería haber fallecido. Sin ella a su vera, durante el resto de sus días sería sólo un muerto en vida. Alguien que no debería haber sobrevivido.

Gira su cuello para ver el asiento de su acompañante, horrorizado ante la idea de ver un cadáver allí.

—¡Videl, responde! — repite sumido en el mar de desesperación que le provocó no poder mover el cuello como lo deseó.

Le toma un tiempo prolongado hacerlo, tanto que los segundos mutaron a una infame eternidad. Le duele bastante mover su zona cervical. Quizás alguna fractura o fisura se había provocado en una de las vértebras. Finalmente, tras un gran esfuerzo, sus ojos llegan al ansiado destino y lo que vio lo hizo caer en el feroz precipicio del asombro: Videl no estaba allí.

Confundido hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no supo que pensar o como procesar la información que sus negros ojos proyectaban desde ese asiento vacío. Su mente cayó en una inexpugnable y profunda conmoción. Estuvo un par de minutos así, con los ojos desencajados y el alma volando por otra dimensión. Pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Y probablemente habría seguido hundido en el pasmo un tiempo incapaz de ser comprendido por la lógica. Fue el perro a su lado quien se acercó para brindarle afecto en un momento tan terrible y dramático, como si de alguna manera su instinto animal le hiciera entender lo que estaba pasando. Se puso a su lado y nuevamente comenzó a lengüetear su cara de forma cariñosa.

Fue entonces que Gohan volvió desde el averno fatal de sus pensamientos y la idea de la muerte terminó derrotada ante otra mucho más optimista: la de la vida. Algo hizo el cortocircuito necesario en su cabeza para comprender que todavía no había razón suficiente para llorar de dolor. Entendió, con la fuerza de un hachazo dirigido a su alma, que el hecho de que Videl no estuviera allí develaba que seguía con vida.

¡Sí, maldición! Que no estuviera en el automóvil tenía que significar aquello. Videl llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto al igual que él, y el parabrisas estaba solo trizado, de modo que era imposible que hubiera salido eyectada a través del cristal. La grumosa sangre que atiborraba el parabrisas yacía por fuera y no por dentro, lo cual indicaba, sin dar lugar a dudas, que la sangre esparcida provino desde el otro coche.

Su amada seguía con vida, de eso estaba tan seguro como que el sol saldría por la mañana. Videl no moriría fácilmente. Lágrimas de emoción emergieron en sus ojos ante la esperanza renacida. Su alma volvió a la materia de carne y huesos que la cobijaba.

Se da el tiempo de mirar al can con un matiz de genuino agradecimiento. Poco a poco el dolor de su cuello fue desapareciendo, al igual que el que castigaba el resto de sus músculos.

Videl seguía con vida, sí, pero todavía quedaba por resolver algo muy importante: ¿dónde estaba entonces? Eso era lo que se encargaría de averiguar. Le fue una lástima comprobar que los teléfonos celulares se habían destrozado en el accidente; de lo contrario podría haber llamado una ambulancia para pedir socorro. Lamentablemente, no tenía más opción que hacer esto solo, o más bien dicho, junto a su nuevo amigo.

El perro lo observa con interés y atención, casi como preguntándose si el humano a su lado estaría mejor. Gohan también lo mira, reflejando el mismo cariz. Se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa y le toma la cabeza, acariciándola con su mano derecha.

—Gracias amigo, sino es por ti quizás no habría despertado — le habla suavizando su voz, adornándola con el cariño que un animal tan noble como un perro merece recibir.

Al acariciar el cuello del cánido, percibió algo que sus ojos todavía no: tenía un collar puesto, del cual se desprendía una correa. Resultaba evidente que el perro tenía dueño, ¿pero dónde estaría? Rápidamente se acercó para ver si el collar tenía un nombre impreso y comprobó que así era: se llamaba Jazz.

Él sonrió con su nombre. Seguramente al dueño le gustaba ese estilo de música. Era la deducción más lógica.

Gohan se dio el tiempo de observarlo atentamente: era un pastor alemán, joven y vigoroso, con una musculatura sorprendente y una mirada intensa a la par de tierna. Por lo brillante y sedoso de su pelaje, se deducía que su amo lo tenía muy bien cuidado y debía quererlo mucho.

Una vez que sale del automóvil a Gohan le cuesta un mundo creer que realmente Videl y él habían sobrevivido a un accidente de tal magnitud. La diosa fortuna no sólo les dio una mano, sino también los brazos y las piernas, puesto que de otra forma no se podía explicar el milagro de que siguieran con vida. Tras dominar su asombro, miró a su nuevo acompañante de cuatro patas y le dijo con ternura:

—Amigo, tenemos que encontrar a Videl, estoy seguro que serás de gran ayuda entre esta maldita niebla — acarició su pelaje una vez más — Y luego buscaremos a tu dueño, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar más, comenzó la búsqueda de su amada.

* * *

—¡Videl! —grita hasta hacer crujir sus cuerdas vocales como las de una guitarra añeja. Grita tanto que al final de cada vozarrón le falta el aire, pues el esfuerzo le pasa la cuenta hasta el punto de invocar una pequeña afonía.

Pero a pesar de su gran empeño, no encuentra a su pareja. Sus esfuerzos son en vano, fútiles. ¿Donde está ella?

¿Dónde?

Avanzaron unos cuantos minutos sin novedad hasta que el can acompañante produjo una: comenzó a ladrar hacia un lado de la carretera como si indicara que alguien había allí. Al instante las pupilas de Gohan temblaron de emoción, ¡quizás era su amada!

—¡Videl! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas varias veces, sin importarle la posibilidad de quedar afónico una semana entera. Pero sus llamados no fueron respondidos.

De súbito, le pareció ver una sombra extraña que caminaba más allá. Por su figura, apenas distinguible por la niebla, se vislumbraba que era una silueta de mujer. No obstante, pudo apreciar que tanto la contextura como el cabello eran muy diferentes al de su novia. De hecho, algo en su corazón le concedió la completa seguridad que no se trataba de Videl.

—¡Ey! — grita con la esperanza de que la desconocida fémina pudiera llamar para pedir ayuda. Como no obtuvo respuesta intenta correr hacia ella, pero la correa tensa de Jazz no se lo permite. El perro no quiere ir por nada del mundo, plegando hábilmente sus patas y cuerpo contra el pavimento, tratando de enterrar las garras en el suelo para no moverse. El joven voltea su vista y analiza rápidamente la mirada del can: al instante vislumbra temor en ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, Jazz deseaba evitar a toda costa seguir esa sombra.

El cerebro de Gohan envió una fulminante alerta a través de los sensores de su cuerpo: se detuvo en seco. El temor eclipsó la necesidad de ayuda.

Que un pastor alemán sintiera miedo de esa forma era algo completamente anormal e incluso espeluznante...

Con el miedo atravesando sus nervios, Gohan enfocó sus ojos hacia la sombra que antes vio, pero ya nada había. La silueta desapareció entre las tinieblas. Permaneció en completo silencio un largo tiempo, intentando darle una explicación racional a la reacción de su compañero de cuatro patas. No consiguió hallar una satisfactoria. Pero de algo no tuvo dudas: el instinto de Jazz, ese agudizado instinto animal que superaba por mucho al de cualquier humano, era mucho más confiable que el suyo.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo más de un minuto: decidió ir en la dirección contraria. Y Jazz pareció alabar su decisión: no tensó más la correa y en esta ocasión lo siguió sin vacilar.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que el otro automóvil provocó el accidente por esquivar a esa siniestra mujer...

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Gohan, con la ayuda del fiel animal, encontrará el vehículo causante de la colisión:

—¡Dios mío! — exclamó horrorizado al acercarse más para mirar mejor. Inevitablemente llevó una mano a su boca con pavor, conmocionado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. La severa descarga de estupor provocó que su estómago diera un grave retorcijón que estuvo a punto de hacerlo vomitar. A duras penas logra dominar los nervios que azotan su principal órgano digestivo.

En el parabrisas, trizado de tal manera que asemejaba una telaraña, está estampada una chica de cabellos castaños, quizás de la edad de Videl, con decenas de vidrios incrustados en la deformidad que antes fueron ojos; la piel de sus mejillas sufría la misma condición. Era una imagen dantesca y horripilante de lo que alguna vez fue en vida. Su faz apenas era reconocible como la de una mujer; era su cuerpo lo cual indicaba aquello.

El "espectáculo" era aterradoramente abrumador. La sangre seguía escurriendo del cadáver como prueba muda e incontestable de lo frágil que era la vida humana.

Gohan quitó su vista mientras su faz se revolvía en gestos que sólo el espanto podía crear; no pudo seguir presenciando tamaña desgracia. La macabra visión le hizo entender que él y Videl pudieron haber corrido el mismo y trágico destino.

—Pobre chica... — musitó con gran tristeza.

Revisó los alrededores y no tardó en encontrar otro cadáver cerca de un árbol: un joven, también cercano a su edad, que había salido despedido a través del parabrisas. El enorme agujero que había en el lugar del conductor así lo indicaba. Ya sin lugar a dudas, supo que la sangre que se esparció en su BMW era la de ese sujeto. Una de las nefastas consecuencias de no hacer algo tan simple como abrocharse un cinturón de seguridad.

Da varios suspiros acongojados al reflexionar sobre la inmensa fragilidad de la vida. En un tiempo tan breve como un minuto se puede estar vivo y al siguiente muerto de la más horrible de las maneras.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse: volvió a pensar en Videl y en que debía poner todos sus esfuerzos en encontrarla. En eso debía enfocarse, pues por aquellos jóvenes ya nada podía hacer: en sus casos la muerte había derrotado a la vida sin vuelta atrás.

—Vamos Jazz — dijo con inevitable pesar; y su nuevo amigo lo acompañó.

* * *

Continuó la búsqueda de su prometida, pero no había indicio alguno de ella; parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. ¿Adónde habría ido?

Le llamo la atención que Jazz olfateara constantemente hacia el bosque. Llegó el momento en que incluso quería internarse en él; la forma en que tironeaba la correa era la prueba más clara de ello.

—¿Quieres que entremos en el bosque? —le preguntó.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho en realidad. Tenía la certeza, de alguna extraña manera, que no haber seguido a esa sombra de antes fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Y eso fue gracias a Jazz. Además, su vida en el monte Paoz le había enseñado que los animales son mucho más sabios de lo que los humanos pueden imaginar. El instinto de ellos era muy superior, pues no ha sido contaminado por las elucubraciones erróneas que la imaginación puede crear.

A veces para sobrevivir sólo hacía falta eso: instinto.

Echó un vistazo al bosque que, gracias a la grotesca niebla, lucía un aspecto tétrico y sombrío. Pero la urgencia de hallar a Videl no le permitió tener aprensiones: debía hacerlo. Antes de introducirse entre los árboles, cogió en su mano derecha una pesada y compacta piedra para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo. La compañía de Jazz resultaba un gran apoyo también. La viveza de su mirada indicaba que no era un animal que se dejara sorprender. Pensaba en ello, cuando el mejor amigo del hombre pareció detectar algo. Con insistencia, comenzó a tirar de la correa para ir hacia el oeste.

—Espérame — le trató de ordenar, pero el animal hizo caso omiso.

De pronto, entre la bruma, apareció una figura que apoyaba un brazo en un árbol de enorme tronco. Por lo difuso no se podía dilucidar si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Pero Gohan, a pesar de ello, no dudo en correr hacia la figura. Su corazón acelerado no podía estar engañándolo, ¡tenía que ser ella!

—¡Videl!

La figura aludida miró hacia atrás de inmediato.

—¡Gohan!

Era ella. Era ella, la había encontrado. ¡La había hallado!

Un sinfín de emociones emergieron a través de sus semblantes; se aferraron el uno al otro tan fuerte que parecían querer destrozarse mutuamente. Por ese único momento, que rompió todas las barreras del tiempo, el mundo circundante dejó de existir completamente. Se besaron con la pasión propia de la adrenalina y la desesperación, mordiendo sus labios sin reprimirse, ávidos de sentirse, de tocarse y consolarse. Lágrimas de felicidad ruedan por sus mejillas. La emoción se desbordaba por todos los rincones con una fuerza tan salvaje y poderosa que superaba incluso a la naturaleza que los rodeaba. "Te amo" se repitió un número cercano a la infinidad.

Tras un par de minutos, cuando la enorme emoción mermó un ápice, ella se percató del nuevo acompañante de su amado.

—¡Oh, que perro tan bonito! — el dorso de sus manos desprendieron las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, para así poder observarlo todavía mejor. Al instante comenzó a acariciarlo mientras los ojos del pastor sonreían encantados.

—Se llama Jazz y me despertó a lengüetazos. Gracias a él te encontré —precisó a la vez que flectaba las rodillas para acariciarlo él también.

—¿Te logró despertar? — exclamó muy sorprendida —. Yo lo intenté de muchos modos y no pude hacerlo.

—¿Intentaste lengüetazos?

— ... No se me ocurrió...

—Tenías que lamerme como él y me habrías despertado — bromeó muy divertido.

Videl no pudo evitar reírse, mientras otras cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Reír después de mirar a la cara de la muerte era el mejor remedio para aliviar la tensión y, de ese modo, sanar el alma de las heridas que un accidente así de grave propinaba.

Ambos miran afectuosamente al joven can. A juzgar por su aspecto no debería tener más de un año o año y medio.

—Gracias por encontrarme Jazz —Videl lo mira con sublime ternura varios segundos; luego enfocó sus zafiros en el hombre que amaba— Decidí tratar de conseguir ayuda. Pero, como ya habrás comprobado, los móviles se averiaron con el choque y por la carretera no ha pasado siquiera un automóvil.

—Y dudo que pase alguno —acotó, seguro—, con esta niebla la gente se abstendrá de conducir; a eso súmale que este es un camino poco transitado y puede que no veamos a nadie hasta el amanecer —dio un respiro quejumbroso; luego prosiguió —. ¿Sabes? nos salvamos de milagro, los chicos del otro auto no tuvieron la misma suerte que nosotros...

Ella bajó su cabeza, muy apenada.

—Sí, ya los vi —bajó su mentón todavía más—. Con la velocidad que traían el impacto fue peor para ellos que para nosotros. Es una lástima, pero nada podemos hacer...

Hubo un triste silencio que se extendió hasta que Gohan lo quebrantó con un reproche que simplemente no podía evitar:

—¿Y qué haces aquí, tan alejada del lugar del accidente? ¡Me preocupaste mucho! —dijo sin lugar a condescendencias.

Los ojos de ella brillaron en repentina sorpresa, pero no fue un brillo halagüeño o que dejase vislumbrar algo positivo; al contrario, sus pozos azules empezaron a temblar. Pareció recordar algo que había dejado atrás en las brumosas redes de su mente. Tal remembranza hizo que sus pupilas se contrajeran al extremo de querer imitar las de un gato en la noche. Las suaves caricias que todavía le brindaba a Jazz se detuvieron en seco. Tras tragar saliva de una manera en que su garganta emitió un ligero sonido, volvió a hablar de manera nerviosa:

—Vine aquí porque escuché un grito y, si mi oído no me falla, provino desde aquí o los alrededores más próximos —dicho esto, quiso escrutar el contorno pero una vez más la grotesca niebla no dejó ver más allá de unos cuantos metros.

—¿Un grito? —preguntó preocupado, abriendo sus ojos a un tamaño anormal.

—Sí, Gohan —confirmó con voz ansiosa —, un grito espantoso, ¡horroroso!, de verdad me congeló la sangre, los glóbulos blancos, los rojos, ¡todo!

Por la forma en que lo dijo, el corazón de Gohan pareció detener sus latidos un par de segundos. Ni siquiera pudieron salir palabras de sus labios; fue su pareja quien continuó:

—El grito aterrador provino de esa dirección, estoy casi segura —apuntó con su índice el lugar que mencionaba, su faz llena de contracciones mediante.

Él formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios; sus ojos se inyectaron de sorpresa hasta la última célula que los componía. Miró hacia el lugar que indicaba su novia, pero una vez más la niebla interfirió como siempre. Era demasiado espesa como para dilucidar algo.

—¿Un grito humano? ¿De hombre o mujer? —preguntó tras lograr dominar el asombro, intentando recabar más información.

—De mujer. Sentí miedo, pero mi lado valiente me hizo venir hasta aquí. Pensé que alguna chica necesitaba ayuda, que la podían estar matando o violando... —ásperos tremores dio su voz con las últimas palabras.

—Entiendo, eres muy valiente —la congratuló sinceramente —. Una de las cosas peligrosas que hay en este mundo es un bosque de noche. ¿Estás segura que fue en esta dirección?

Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a responder la pregunta; Jazz comenzó a gruñir hacia allí, agazapándose como si esperase algún ataque.

La pareja intercambió miradas nerviosas y poniéndose de acuerdo sin mediar palabras, se parapetaron detrás del árbol más cercano. Gohan jaló de la correa de Jazz para que hiciera lo mismo.

De súbito, un escalofriante grito atravesó sus columnas vertebrales desde el cuello hasta el coxis. Realmente convirtió su sangre en un torrente de estalactitas que malhería sus venas. Fue el grito más espantoso que pudiera imaginarse. Algo capaz de calar los huesos con una violencia inaudita, tal como un ariete lo haría con la puerta de un castillo.

Él no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información recién recibida cuando otro espeluznante y horrible grito llegó. Era un alarido de desesperación, de total e inimaginable dolor. Como si a alguien le estuvieran desgarrando las cuerdas vocales con una navaja y exhalara el último grito antes de perderlas.

Este nuevo grito causa inclusive más zozobra que el anterior; es tan intenso que, en sólo un segundo, sus almas crearon una espiral ascendente hacia el cénit de lo horrendo. Súbitamente, sus cuerpos aumentaron las dosis de adrenalina hasta un punto sideral.

—Dios mío... — musitó Videl, anonadada ante una expresión de sufrimiento tan impresionante.

Gohan ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada. Tragó saliva a la vez que sus nervios pulsaban por salir a través de su piel. De hecho, cada una de las capas de la susodicha, hipodermis, dermis y epidermis, se erizaron de pavor cuales escarpias.

Los estertores que lanzaron los pulmones de ambos se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo. Una vez más intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. No sabían qué hacer y tocaba el turno de decidirlo.

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos llamar de algún modo a la policía... — dijo él, precavido no por su propia seguridad, sino por la de ella.

—No sacamos nada con lamentarnos por una opción que no está disponible —aseveró mientras los dedos de una mano apretaban los de la otra; luego de un hondo suspiro, continuó—: Una chica corre peligro y debemos ayudarla.

Gohan no alcanzó a responder, Jazz lo impidió. Comienza a gruñir a la vez que mostraba los caninos, como si alguna clase de sombra o espectro estuviera justo por delante suyo.

Tanto Videl como Gohan se inclinan un poco por el costado del árbol para observar el entorno, pero una vez más la maldita niebla impedía cualquier contacto visual con algo que estuviera más allá de unos metros.

El joven siseó para que el cánido cesara sus gruñidos. Él entendió la orden, pero su posición de alerta siguió exactamente igual. Evidentemente ya le habían enseñado a recibir comandos de voz, pero aún así intentaba jalar de la correa y se movía nerviosamente para ir en la dirección del horripilante grito.

Gohan y Videl se miraron, pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Luego de tragar saliva, el varón fue el primero en comentarlo:

—La mujer que gritó puede ser la dueña de Jazz... — dedujo por su comportamiento; un vil escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando lo dijo.

Videl cerró sus puños como una manera eficaz de liberar la tensión. Los músculos de su cara formaron una mueca llena de gravedad.

—Tenemos que ayudarla Gohan, parece que alguien la estuviera torturando de una manera tan terrible que no me atrevo siquiera a imaginar... Quizás la están matando ahora mismo... — sus pupilas temblaron. Sólo imaginarse algo así le produjeron ganas de llorar.

—Tienes razón — apoyó —, hay que hacer algo.

Sin dilaciones, ambos avanzaron mientras un manojo de nervios los atacaba en forma incesante. A cada paso intuían que algo podría salir desde cualquier sitio, inclusive desde las ramas de los árboles. El miedo y lo sórdido se respiraba a través de la densa atmósfera...

* * *

Llegaron ante una mina abandonada, que, a juzgar por su aspecto roñoso y raído, debió estarlo durante muchísimos años. La oscuridad del interior provocaría miedo en cualquiera que tenga sangre corriendo por sus venas. No se podía ver nada. La negrura era absoluta e infame. El túnel parecía una verdadera entrada al infierno o algún lugar de índole similar.

Nuevamente el espantoso grito hace estridencia por todos los rincones. Cada vez la exclamación salía más aterradora, más febril, más demencial.

Tanto Videl como Gohan se envolvían en sudor, mientras Jazz parecía debatirse entre ingresar y no hacerlo. Hasta ahora había demostrado ser muy valiente, pero ante aquella caverna su semblante desplegaba un temor que conmovía. Aún así, gruñó a la vez que se ponía en posición de ataque. Sus colmillos brillaban por sobre sus labios y la cola alzada indicaba que esperaba pronto combate.

—Gohan, allí hay algo... —comentó con miedo sin camuflar. Graves escalofríos de horribles conjeturas se encresparon dentro de ella —. ¿Qué demonios hay en el interior de esa caverna?

—No lo sé —dijo intentando camuflar su temor, sin conseguirlo —. Lo que si sé es que a nosotros, los humanos, la mente nos puede jugar malas pasadas. Tenemos demasiada imaginación y el miedo te puede hacer creer que una sombra es el peor demonio. Pero un animal no tiene la imaginación que nosotros tenemos, un animal se rige por sus instintos que no se equivocan. Jazz sabe que allí hay algo. Y ese algo le causa el temor que le vemos...

—Tiene miedo, pero a pesar de ello quiere entrar. Eso significa que su dueña está allí y quiere salvarla...

La tensión podía respirarse como filosas navajas introduciéndose en los pulmones. Tanto Videl como Gohan guardaron silencio un momento que se hizo perenne. Incluso Jazz enmudeció su gruñir.

—Me da mala espina esto... — comentó Gohan, cortando el prolongado mutismo —, pero también pienso que si el destino nos hizo tener accidente quizás sea por esta razón...

— ... Para salvar a esa pobre mujer... — terminó la idea.

No necesitaron decir más palabras: ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Por eso eran diferentes, pues aunque estuvieran invadidos por el temor en ese mismo instante, nunca dejarían de lado el ideal de sus vidas. Ese ideal que los movía a ayudar siempre al prójimo. A querer proteger incluso a alguien que ni siquiera conocían. Si no lo hacían, entonces dejarían de ser ellos. Dejarían de ser Gohan y Videl.

Y si no eres capaz de ayudar a alguien en peligro puedes salvar ileso... pero tu conciencia no lo hará.

* * *

Apenas entraron en la caverna, la extraña densidad del aire maltrató sus pulmones. Silencio absoluto. Oscuridad absoluta. Sólo una gotera cayendo al suelo en forma isócrona interrumpe el opresivo y turbador mutismo. Sienten el latigazo del miedo en las espaldas de una forma condenadamente insistente. Se estremecen a cada paso, imaginándose en cada uno de ellos visiones tan demoníacas como espectrales. ¿Qué sería lo que aguardaba en lo más profundo de ese túnel que despedía horror por doquier?

Avanzando a tientas, magnifican la aprensión de no emitir ruido alguno, aunque los sonidos aumentados por el silencio de la noche parecían inexorables. Se adentran en las tinieblas como presas que van directamente a la trampa del cazador...

No obstante, a pesar de todo, tratan de mantener la calma y pensar que nada malo sucedería.

Fingen que no se trata de algo grave. Fingen para que el miedo no termine paralizando sus músculos. Fingen que todo estará bien...

Pero muy pronto no podrían fingir nunca más...

* * *

Habían avanzado mucho más de lo que hubiesen creído; Gohan siempre por delante, dispuesto a proteger a su amada de cualquier cosa o abominación que pudiera acechar. Jazz compartía el sigilo hasta que su olfato le obligó a emitir un gruñido de alerta.

La pareja abre sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada los atacó. Videl sintió que algo transformó el fluir de su corriente sanguínea en cuchillas de metal. La sorpresa fue tanta que fue capaz de paralizar todos sus movimientos.

—Gohan... —su voz se sacudió severamente — hay sangre aquí... — apuntó con el índice; descollantes tremores de por medio.

Él abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión. La sangre no estaba seca ni coagulada como podría esperarse, al contrario, hilos de ella se desplazaban por la roca todavía. Roja, vívida, caliente, ¡palpitante! Sólo con verla se podía inferir que la sangre era fresca...

... recién derramada...

Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas buscando consuelo contra el pavor del asombro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en esa cueva? ¿A quién pertenecía esa sangre que escurría?

Gohan fue quien se atrevió a romper el escalofriante mutismo.

—Prefiero que te quedes aquí —le dijo mirándola a los zafiros que tenía por ojos.

—¿Y dejarte solo? ¡Jamás! —protestó sumamente airada, como nunca lo era con él.

—Videl...

—No lo haré. Enfrentaremos cualquier cosa que suceda juntos, como lo hemos hecho siempre. Y no voy a echar marcha atrás por más que me pidas lo contrario.

Él dio un suspiro a la par que dibujaba un rictus de inconformidad en su faz. Su novia era testaruda, pero precisamente aquella fue una de las cualidades que lo hizo enamorarse. No podía quejarse de ello ahora.

* * *

Ruido de lejanas goteras era lo único que perturbaba el espectral silencio. La cadencia de cada caída podría hacer añicos el quicio de quien se viera mucho tiempo escuchando lo mismo.

De repente, Videl emite un grito de dolor. Gohan se da vuelta con terror aflorando en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo —hablando entredientes, lo intenta calmar —, algo se clavó en mi pie — las muecas de dolor retuercen su faz y a duras penas logra reprimir las airadas exclamaciones que deseaba dar.

Ambos dirigen la mirada al lugar de la herida y por suerte el calzado había evitado que fuera profunda. Tal como Videl dijo antes, una estalagmita se había clavado en su pie. Ella la retira rápidamente y un poco de sangre escurrió, aunque no era nada grave tomando en cuenta que ella era una artista marcial entrenada para superar las barreras de cualquier aflicción.

—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó muy preocupado.

Ella lo hace de manera normal, reprimiendo cualquier mohín que delatara su dolor.

—Videl, tienes que regresar a la salida —dijo a pesar de que ella no reveló ningún daño.

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamó sin poder creer lo recién escuchado.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo, ¡por favor, entiéndeme! —fue una súplica que venía desde su mismísimo corazón.

—¡Pero Gohan estoy bien! ¡te puedo ayudar! —alegó enseguida.

—Por favor Videl — sus pozos negros, rellenos en desesperación y lágrimas, consiguieron menguar la fiereza de su amada —, si con esa herida en tu pie casi me da un ataque no quiero imaginar que sentiría si algo malo te pasa —el tremor inevitable en su voz fue realmente conmovedor —. Por favor espérame en la salida. Si te pasa algo yo me muero.

—Pero si te pasa algo a ti yo también me muero... —su voz diluida se estremeció de emoción.

—Nada me pasará, te lo prometo — afirmó con tanta seguridad que Videl no se vio capaz de seguir protestando.

Se produce un íntimo silencio que duró varios segundos; Videl reflexionaba sobre qué hacer. Finalmente da su respuesta:

—¡Demonios! —exclamó totalmente frustrada — Está bien, no quiero que te distraigas por mi pie o por querer protegerme, ¡pero será la primera y última vez! —bufó, haciendo resaltar la indignación que sentía contra él por haberla convencido —. Y ahora vete rápido antes que me arrepienta —le ordenó.

—De verdad muchas gracias por entenderme —tanto sus labios como sus ojos sonrieron.

Se dan un beso de corta duración, pero lleno de infinita pasión a la vez. Gohan empuña entre sus dedos, cual navaja, la misma estalagmita afilada que dañó a su amada. Videl, entretanto, comienza a caminar hacia la salida del túnel.

* * *

Avanzando entre la intensa oscuridad, una sombra a lo lejos pareció caminar por delante de Gohan y Jazz. El último jaló tan fuerte de la correa que Gohan no pudo evitar que se desencajara del collar. El perro corrió hacia la sombra, invocando la ferocidad que sus ancestros salvajes poseyeron.

—¡Jazz! — dijo su nombre a viva voz, intentando que el can volviera a su lado, pero no sucedió lo deseado. Pronto desapareció de su vista...

Corre tras él a todo lo que pueden dar sus piernas, pero evidentemente no tiene la velocidad que un animal de cuatro patas si. Jazz rugió en la lejanía, pero más temprano que tarde sus gruñidos se cortaron hasta no escucharse más. Gohan sigue la persecución, pero llega a un lugar que lo pone en una decisiva encrucijada. Entre la abrumadora oscuridad logra apreciar que la caverna se trifurca. ¿Por cuál de los caminos debería optar?

Se frota los ojos como si aquello le permitiera ver mejor en la inescrutable negrura. Realmente no sabía cual sendero elegir. Pero para su fortuna o infortunio, algo captaron sus oídos; algo tenue que tenía muy pocos decibeles y por ende casi inaudible. Gohan, como reacción a tal suceso, frunce el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Sería acaso la chica que antes daba gritos espantosos?

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo. A pesar del frío que atravesó su espalda, tan intenso que parecía quemar su piel, avanzó hacia la fuente del lamento a la vez que combinaba precaución y rapidez de una forma magistral. A cada paso la intensidad del inquietante llanto aumenta, cosa que encrespa todavía más sus nervios.

Tolerar el frío del aire se le hace cada vez más dificultoso; parecía que con cada respiro escarcha se introducía en sus pulmones. Dirigió su ávida mirada a cada rincón sin poder ver más allá de unos metros.

El tétrico lamento de la chica aumentaba su volumen, indicio de que estaba cerca. Podría haber seguido temeroso hasta el tuétano, pero poco a poco el lamento desgarrador sobrecogió su corazón: esa voz demostraba un dolor profundo, inagotable y conmovedor.

Finalmente, apenas unos segundos después, una figura femenina que le daba la espalda se dibujó ante sus ojos: ¡La había encontrado! ¡Ella tenía que ser la chica que gritaba de una manera tan atroz!

Antes de proseguir, escrutó cada ángulo en busca de algún peligro furtivo. Y cuando tuvo la seguridad que nada acechaba, se acercó para intentar ayudarla.

La mujer detuvo sus lamentos en seco cuando notó que alguien más llegó junto a ella.

—Hola... puedes estar tranquila, he venido a ayudarte —su voz fluctuó, inevitablemente, entren los nervios y la amabilidad.

Gohan no sabe por qué su cuerpo le avisa que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Sus vellos erizados, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, el sudor frío que atraviesa su frente. Algo que no podía entender le advertía que algo perturbador se arrastaba por el silencioso ambiente...

Era como su cuerpo avizorara que las terribles fauces del miedo lo devorarían muy pronto...

—Tenemos que irnos —insistió, intentando dejar a un lado el temor —, este lugar es muy peligroso — dijo de la manera más afable posible. Quería acercarse a ella, pero una potente voz interior le gritaba que no debía hacerlo bajo ningún motivo...

— _Yo no necesito ayuda... —_ fue el siseo viperino que recibió por respuesta.

Mil agujas se enterraron en el corazón de Gohan. Esa voz perturbadora le causó esa terrible sensación...

Inevitablemente mordió sus labios por los nervios, pero a pesar del miedo que sentía no cejaría en su afán de ayudarla.

—¿Pero entonces por qué lloras de esa forma tan espantosa? ¡Es evidente que necesitas ayuda!

La silueta guardó un silencio sepulcral. Tardó en quebrantarlo.

— _Nadie puede ayudarme..._

Muy pronto Gohan captó algo muy extraño. Su propia voz emitía un eco a través de las paredes del túnel. Sin embargo, la voz de ella no emitía ninguno... ¿Por qué sería?

—Pero... — intentó replicar, mas ella lo interrumpió.

— _Aquí puedes morir..._

La saliva que atravesó la garganta de Gohan emitió un sonido claramente audible. Si antes tenía miedo lo que sentía ahora era muchísimo peor. Pero aún así, no escapó.

—No te abandonaré.

— _Te conviene que lo hagas..._

Esa voz tan tétrica provocó que su sangre quisiera salir del cuerpo; el flujo se desbocó completamente. Quiso salir corriendo, pero desistió. No la dejaría.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

— _Mi faz te aterraría..._

Un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió.

—¿Por qué?

— _Ya no soy lo que era..._

Dicho esto, el corazón de Gohan pareció bombardear filosos trozos de hielo en vez de sangre. ¡Todo su ser estalló en miedo! Esta vez si que pensó en escapar, pero algo, no sabía qué, le indicaba que a pesar de lo tétrica que resultaba esa mujer, no pretendía atacarlo. Era terrorífica, sí, pero no por decisión propia.

—Sé que no quieres hacerme daño o ya lo habrías hecho —aseveró, acercándose un poco más —. Dime por favor, ¿cómo te puedo ayudar?

— _Ayúdalas a ellas..._

— ¿A ellas?

— _Dos niñas serán asesinadas muy pronto..._

Gohan se petrificó de asombro. Realmente lo hizo. Toda señal de vida lo abandonó por incontables segundos.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde están? —reaccionó por fin, completamente desesperado.

La figura no tardó en responder:

— _En la trifurcación toma el camino izquierdo._

—Lo haré, pero tú vienes conmigo.

— _Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo..._

—¿Por qué?

La mujer se puso de pie, siempre dándole la espalda. Comenzó a alejarse y Gohan tomó noción de lo macilenta que lucía. Ella detuvo su caminar y tras inquietantes segundos que se hicieron eternos, le dijo en un susurro: _—Porque ya estoy muerta..._

Sobrenatural. Esa era la palabra que describía el tono de su voz cuando lo dijo. Luego, la fémina siguió su camino hasta desvanecerse...

Gohan quedó paralizado por los profundos síntomas del asombro. Ni siquiera fue capaz de percatarse que cuando el espectro desapareció, el intenso frío también lo hizo.

Permaneció un tiempo indefinido convertido en piedra, cabalgando por todas las capas del estupor. Cuando pudo por fin reaccionar, se cuestionó si todo no había sido una alucinación producida por el estrés y la tensión. La mente en casos así puede jugar muy malas pasadas. Pero su visión había sido tan real, tan genuina, que no podía creer que haya sido algo creado por su propia mente inyectada en miedo.

Fuera como fuera, tomaría el otro camino. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Sin perder más tiempo, corre hacia el lugar indicado con la adrenalina azotando todos sus sentidos como una tormenta en el desierto.

* * *

Se adentra por el camino elegido, usando el mismo cuidado que en el primero. Todo fue una repetición de lo que sintió anteriormente: los mismos nervios, los mismos escalofríos, los mismos tremores... todo su cuerpo comprendía, a la perfección, la horrible anomalía que desprendía la atmósfera...

De pronto un fuerte olor a sangre hizo contacto con sus fosas nasales. Arruga la nariz inevitablemente, reacción natural a lo desagradable que resultaba. Cada respiro castigaba sus pulmones con el aire enviciado. Tenía que indagar de que se trataba...

En tan sólo un minuto el hedor se intensificó varias escalas. Gohan tuvo que llevar una mano a la nariz para tratar de filtrar el aire de alguna manera. Fue entonces que por fin dio cuenta de la causa y un grito se ahogó en su garganta, pues el pavor fue tanto que congeló incluso sus cuerdas vocales.

Un cadáver desollado estaba en frente. Le habían sacado la piel casi por completo. Sólo músculos, tendones y carne sanguinolenta quedaban.

Era una mujer... o más bien, algo que antes fue una mujer...

A su alrededor habían velas prendidas y un pentáculo invertido. Evidentemente se trataba de un rito satánico.

Ni siquiera puede mantener la mirada en esa cosa abominable. Era algo mucho más espantoso que los dos cadáveres que vio en la carretera. Era escalofriante, ¡aterrador! Y mucho más lo era la sórdida idea de que la habían desollado en vida...

Su cruel imaginación esbozó lo que había sucedido allí: le arrancaron lentamente trozos piel, desgarrando las venas a cada tajada con la demoníaca intención de provocarle el más espantoso de los dolores... dejándola en temblorosa carne viva hasta que la ansiada muerte aliviara por fin su dolor...

Gohan lo entendió todo: era ella quien daba esos gritos que escuchó cuando estaba con Videl en el bosque. Y quizás también era ella el espectro que recién había visto...

Por eso nunca quiso darle la cara... para no aterrarlo...

No pudo seguir elucubrando tan escabrosa escena. Cae de espaldas, apenas logrando que sus brazos amortiguen el impacto. El asombro había sido demasiado. Sólo pensar en el dolor atroz que significaba ser desollada viva lo hizo temblar como una maldita gelatina. Fue entonces que sangre de la víctima se pegó a sus dedos: fluía por el piso todavía.

Pero a pesar del impactante estado del cadáver y la gran cantidad de sangre deslizándose, eso no era lo peor que aguardaba: en la pared de la cueva, escrito con el líquido vital carmesí, leyó el siguiente y atroz mensaje:

 _"Tu novia es la siguiente..."_

Sus pensamientos giran tan rápido como un carrusel que jamás se detendrá. Las palabras se pudren en los muros de su mente de tanto dar vueltas. Es sólo una idea la que logra frenar el terrible tren de sus pensamientos: ¡Tiene que ir por Videl! ¡Tiene que ir o terminará asesinada de una manera brutalmente espantosa!

No lo duda, no vacila un mísero segundo, pues ni siquiera tenía la certeza que las niñas existieran realmente. Comienza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pero a pesar de ello, algo lo hizo detenerse completamente en seco.

Llantos de niña se escuchan en la dirección contraria, un poco más allá. Llantos casi mudos, como si estuvieran amordazadas. Piensa en Videl y no sabe qué decisión tomar. La maldita encrucijada con que el destino lo castiga debía ser resuelta rápidamente o no podría salvar a nadie...

¿Debía ir por las niñas que no conocía? ¿O por la mujer que tanto amaba?

¿Qué haría su amada en una situación tan pesadillesca? Lo único que sabía es que Videl era una artista marcial altamente entrenada, capaz perfectamente de defenderse sola. Pero también sabía que si la atacaban en grupo o con un arma de fuego, por más hábil que fuera, nada podría hacer.

—¿Dios, qué debo hacer?

Un nuevo sollozo infantil eriza los vellos de su cuerpo. Quizás tenía que confiar en Videl, debía tener fe en sus capacidades de combate como ella siempre le espetaba. Sin duda era muy hábil y ya que su pie no había recibido daño podría defenderse, pero las niñas no tenían posibilidad alguna de hacerlo...

No se permite pensar más, no puede perder el tiempo en ello. Sólo le queda rogar con todo el corazón que su decisión sea la correcta...

* * *

Corre hacia el sonido de los lamentos a toda prisa, pero a medida que el volumen aumenta, él disminuye el ruido de sus pasos hasta volverlos prácticamente inaudibles.

Entonces, a la vuelta de una curva, por un resquicio, vio la peor pesadilla imaginable: un hombre fornido, cobijado por la luz halógena de una lámpara portátil, tiene a dos niñas atadas de manos y pies en un recoveco de la caverna.

Una de las niñas está desnuda sobre el suelo y parece estar inconsciente o inclusive muerta, pues yace boca abajo sin hacer movimiento alguno. La pálida luz de la lámpara no prohíbe la visión de la sangre escurriendo bajo su vientre.

¿Acaso la había matado? ¿O tal vez la había violado de una manera vorazmente demoníaca?

Todavía no salía del asombro cuando ve algo que lo termina de hundir: Jazz yacía tendido sobre el suelo sin dar señal alguna de vida. Sangre en el costado de su vientre indicaba una herida punzante, que, probablemente, le quitó la vida cuando se enfrentó al maldito asesino.

Arde en rabia y en dolor, ¡quiere venganza y piensa en matar a ese maldito! Pero se reconcome ante lo que está a punto de hacer. No se atreve a matarlo. Gohan no era un asesino, no era alguien con la sangre fría necesaria para cometer tal cosa. La afilada roca en su mano tiembla a la vez que las dudas carcomen su alma.

Y precisamente aquellas serán la causa de su desgracia...

La niña que está consciente todavía, se da cuenta de su presencia y lo mira fijamente, implorando, ¡suplicando su ayuda! El hábil asesino da cuenta de ello y volteándose como un maldito rayo, se abalanza sobre Gohan y esgrime una estocada cargada de fatalidad. El novio de Videl logra evadirla parcialmente, pero no lo suficiente: el muslo es abierto por el golpe y chorros de sangre brotan de él. Inevitablemente cae al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie...

No tuvo el tiempo de comprender el espanto. Esa era la palabra que lo podía describir todo a la perfección: Espanto. Espanto por el huracán infernal que desatan los monstruos. Esos que viven entre nosotros y se hacen pasar por humanos... pero no lo son. Son algo mucho más peligroso y siniestro:

Auténticos demonios del averno.

Energúmenos que viven entre la gente buena, ocultándose para un día desatar la malignidad terrible que son capaces de ejercer. Todos los días sale uno de ellos en los noticiarios y todos los días alguien inocente sufre las consecuencias. En esta ocasión le había tocado a aquellas niñas y también a él.

Fue incapaz de salvarlas.

Gohan está a punto de perder la vida. Basta mirar sólo un par de segundos la figura sonriente que tiene en frente, para comprender que era la representación del mal personificada. Sus ojos despiden siniestros tentáculos de locura febril. Todo su semblante emite un sadismo demencial, ¡satánico! ¡terrorífico!

El hijo de Goku y Milk estaba de rodillas sin poder moverse; la sangre saliendo sin detenerse.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Porque causas este daño!—increpó desgañitándose, mientras cerraba los puños por la malsana frustración que lo azotaba.

El asesino esgrimió una sonrisa llena de agrado ante tales palabras, como si hubiera recibido el más bello de los halagos.

—Ella me lo dice... _Lamia_ me lo ordena —adoptó un cariz sumamente sombrío —. Ella vaga de nuevo por el mundo gracias a mis ofrendas.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, Gohan hinchó sus ojos en sorpresa al recordar la sombra de mujer que vio en la carretera y a la cual Jazz tuvo tanto temor...

—De hecho —continuó el psicópata— deberías agradecerme tu destino: estar muerto debe ser glorioso. Al ser humano le aguardan cosas mucho peores cosas que la muerte... —cambia la dirección de su mirada hacia las pequeñas y pregunta con lascividad repugnante —: ¿o no mis niñas?

Gohan sufre un shock. Quiere pensar que está en una pesadilla, pues su mente no puede concebir como alguien puede llevar tanta maldad en su alma. De verdad no puede creerlo. Un hombre ingenuo y positivo como él, nunca avizoró que el ser humano fuera capaz de ejercer tanta malevolencia.

Por su culpa esas niñas serían violadas y luego muertas. Por su maldita debilidad.

El asesino alza el machete para cristalizar el golpe de gracia. La muerte espera ansiosa por su nuevo trofeo.

Gohan piensa en su familia: su madre, su padre adoptivo, su padre biológico y su hermano. Las imágenes y sus voces se sucedieron como un torbellino de recuerdos que evocan los más profundos sentires. Pero de improviso todo se detuvo en una sola persona: Videl.

Nunca más podría verla y le pidió perdón por ello. Su fortaleza moral, esa moral intachable, lo había condenado a la muerte. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que debía, esas niñas habrían sido salvadas. Si tan sólo la maldita moral no le hubiera provocado reconcomios inútiles, todo sería distinto. Monstruos como ese homicida no merecían ninguna compasión, piedad o conmiseración, merecían morir de la más horrible de las maneras. ¡Eso era lo que realmente merecían!

Pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de ello... les falló a todos...

Apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, esperando el golpe fulminante que le quitaría la vida. Y un segundo después un enorme alarido de espantoso dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación...

Pero no fue el suyo.

Gohan abrió sus orbes y vio como Jazz aferraba sus colmillos al cuello del maldito asesino con una fiereza endiablada, una ferocidad que incluso el más salvaje de los animales envidiaría. La sangre del infame comenzó a escurrir a borbotones mientras el can ejercía más presión con sus mandíbulas.

El criminal grita horrorizado; por primera vez siente en carne propia lo que sus víctimas. Pero el demonio no caería fácilmente: con un ágil movimiento logra clavarle el machete al valiente perro.

Gohan sintió como un terrible furor animal se apoderaba de él. El sacrificio de Jazz no sería en vano, ¡salvaría a las niñas aunque se manchara las manos con sangre! El Gohan de siempre desaparece y surge uno totalmente diferente, uno que no perdonaría la aberración que ese vil energúmeno fue capaz de hacer contra criaturas inocentes. Sin ninguna duda que lo haga vacilar, se levanta de una manera feroz y le clava la estalagmita en el corazón al maldito miserable. No se equivocaría dos veces. Tenía que matar a esa encarnación del mal o las pobres chiquillas no salvarían la vida. Sólo de él dependían ambas.

El monstruo disfrazado de hombre deja caer su machete manchado de sangre inocente y mira la suya propia con ojos incrédulos a la par de desorbitados. Entre alaridos y muecas de miedo ante la inminente muerte que antes no dudó en alabar, salen los últimos respiros sanguinolentos que emite su garganta. El aborrecible asesino es abrasado por el fuego intenso de la muerte, poniendo fin a su vil y maldita existencia.

Había muerto acorde a la deleznable vida que llevó.

Gohan no disfrutó el mórbido espectáculo, pero tampoco lo lamentó. Se voltea con el corazón palpitando con la fuerza que sólo el dolor puede provocar. Lágrimas abrazan sus mejillas. Jazz lo había salvado. El can que conoció esa misma noche, lo salvó a cambio de su propia vida.

 _"El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre"_ es la frase que Jazz había demostrado con creces.

Los últimos respiros del agonizante animal inundan la habitación; eran tan bajos en volumen que apenas se oían, pero para Gohan eran ecos estentóreos que malherían su alma profundamente. La lengua jadea suavemente el dolor que, poco a poco, comienza a mutar en el frío insensible que sólo el cercano final provoca.

Llora; lo abraza; lo acaricia; le agradece por salvarle la vida a él y las niñas. En menos de un día forjaron una amistad que a otros les toma años. Jazz no podía hablar, pero si lo hizo a través de un lenguaje completamente universal: el de su mirada. Un brillo adornó sus orbes. Y Gohan entendió su significado. Lo sigue abrazando y le susurra palabras al oído llenas de cariño a pesar del tremendo dolor que azota su alma. Quiere, desea, que Jazz muera sintiendo el afecto que merece.

Finalmente el noble animal exhala su último respiro y su corazón deja de latir para siempre. A pesar del inmenso dolor, se fue en la paz del deber cumplido. Si de verdad existía un paraíso, Jazz sería recibido en él con los brazos abiertos.

—Adiós, amigo... — llora él mientras las mucosas comienzan a caer de su nariz. Llora porque le habría encantado estar mucho más que una sola noche con él. Llora porque un animal así de noble es inmensamente más valioso que el vil asesino que acababa de fallecer.

* * *

La niña que todavía está consciente lucía el más severo terror en sus ojos desquiciados. Su estado precario no dudaba en remedar al de los muertos. Pero Gohan, sin tiempo a masticar detalles, liberó las amarras de ambas niñas rápidamente.

—¡Gracias! — lo abraza a tal punto que sus dedos se clavan en la piel masculina. —¡Ese demente nos torturó de la peor de las maneras! Y a mi hermana... a mi hermana la v... — ni siquiera logró terminar la última palabra. Una incipiente crisis nerviosa se desata y la hace reír en forma estrepitosa; esa risa que sabes bien que en realidad no lo es. Esa risa que abre el cofre de la locura y te hace entender el hórrido sufrimiento que ha padecido tal persona. Lágrimas caen de sus ojos mientras la risa estridente sigue su curso sin cesar ni mermar. Su mandíbula tiembla y sus ojos dan la genuina impresión que, de un momento a otro, saldrían de sus cuencas como proyectiles. Estaban inyectados de locura y dolor inconmensurables.

Gohan no respondió. Tragó saliva pensando en cuanto dolor tendrían que superar ambas niñas durante el resto de sus vidas. Era un hecho que el trauma nunca las abandonaría...

Consuela en sus brazos a la pequeña que yace sumergida en la histeria y a la niña inconsciente le cubre la desnudez con su camiseta. La horrible pesadilla por fin concluía.

Ahora sólo faltaba ir por Videl y todo habría terminado...

* * *

Con la niña inconsciente en brazos y la otra a su lado, Gohan se mueve a la máxima velocidad que su muslo herido podía alcanzar. No importando cómo, desea salir de ese túnel infernal cuanto antes. Necesita saber que Videl está bien y que nada le ha sucedido...

Finalmente llegan a la salida, pero algo lo golpea con una fuerza incalculable: ella no está por ninguna parte. Por ninguna. Grita y grita con una desesperación sin igual. Grita hasta quedar afónico. Pero por más que implora su nombre a los cuatro vientos su amada no aparece por ninguna parte.

La niña, aterrada y con los ojos abiertos hasta un tamaño sobrenatural, apunta con su índice hacia el grueso tronco de un abeto que la caprichosa niebla dejaba ver. La mirada de él sigue la indicación y sus ojos mueren en vida al leer el siguiente mensaje escrito con sangre:

 _"Te dije que tu novia era la siguiente..."_

Por debajo de la línea, como una diabólica firma, estaba escrito el nombre de _Lamia_.

Gohan tendría que convivir toda su vida con la culpa. Masticando la terrible idea de que hubiera pasado si en vez de ir por las niñas, hubiera ido por la mujer que tanto amaba.

"Estar muerto debe ser glorioso... hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte". Esa frase del maldito homicida se repetía cada día en su mente. Tenía razón. La incertidumbre de no saber que pasó con Videl era un castigo enloquecedor. Si había muerto, ni siquiera podía darle la sepultura que toda persona merece. Y si estaba viva, quizás estaría siendo torturada ahora mismo de una manera que sólo imaginarla causa el más pavoroso terror.

La buscó incansablemente durante horas que se transformaron en días y después en interminables años...

Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, Videl, o el cadáver de ella, nunca apareció...


End file.
